Another サクラ
by Mizuira Kumiko
Summary: AU/Penglihatannya yang salah atau kah memang benar ada sosok lain yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung gadis itu. Jika benar ... siapa?/"Ayo main ... "/"... Sakura."/R
1. Chapter 1

_Mimpi._

_Sebenarnya definisi mimpi yang sebenarnya itu apa?_

_Bunga tidur? Yang hanya terjadi di alam bawah sadar kita?_

_Jika seperti itu, mengapa mimpi yang kualami menjadi nyata?_

_Memimpikan seseorang yang tak pernah kukenal seumur hidupku sungguh membuatku berpikiran jika 'mungkin' saja itu merupakan sebuah pertanda._

_Mimpi adalah sebuah pertanda. Benar begitu?_

_Aku tidak tahu._

_Aku tidak mengerti._

_Kenapa bisa terjadi hal seperti itu?_

_Pernah ku mendengar ada orang yang memimpikan salah satu anggota keluarganya meninggal, dan keesokan harinya hal itu benar-benar terjadi._

_Mengerikan._

_Kenapa dengan sebuah mimpi terjadi hal menyakitkan seperti itu?_

_Jika di dalam mimpi kita diberi pertanda, adakah hal yang bisa kita lakukan untuk mencegah hal itu juga terjadi di dunia nyata?_

_Sampai saat ini aku tak tahu jawabannya. Adakah seseorang yang mau memberikan jawabannya padaku?_

* * *

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Another Sakura©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Supranatural/Mistery/Horror**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**AlternateUniverse**_

_**Warning : GaJe, Typo's, OOC(but, I try my best to make it IC), rushing.**_

* * *

Pemuda itu terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi buta. Di pagi di mana matahari belum menampakan sosoknya yang agung. Di mana para burung belum terdengar cicitannya. Pemuda berparas tampan itu sudah terbangun—secara terpaksa—akibat dari mimpi yang dialaminya.

Oh, tentu. Bermimpi didatangi oleh seseorang tiga hari berturut-turut bukanlah hal lazim yang terjadi. Dan hari ini menjadi ke empat kalinya ia terbangun dari tidurnya di pagi buta karena memimpikan hal yang sama.

Pemuda itu sungguh dibuat tertekan dengan mimpi yang dialaminya. Memang bukan mimpi yang begitu menyeramkan. Tapi tetap saja mengganggu keberlangsungan hidupnya.

_Sebenarnya siapa sosok gadis yang selalu menghantui mimpinya selama ini?_ Pikir pemuda itu.

Pemuda itu sama sekali tak mengenalnya, bahkan pernah sekali melihatnya pun tidak. Ia sungguh-sungguh tidak mengenal gadis itu. Tapi, kenapa ia bisa memimpikannya selama empat hari berturut-turut?

Aneh? Jangan ditanya lagi. Hal itu sungguhlah aneh menimpa dirinya. Ia bukanlah orang yang mempunyai kekuatan istimewa yang orang-orang sering sebut dengan istilah bahasa inggris yaitu _Sixth Sense_.

Atau bahasa indonesianya adalah indera keenam.

Ia hanya pemuda biasa dengan keluarga yang luar biasa.

Sasuke Uchiha—adalah nama lengkap pemuda itu. Berasal dari keluarga Uchiha terpandang di kotanya. Memiliki wajah rupawan seperti pangeran-pangeran yang selalu digambarkan di dalam sebuah dongeng. Memiliki fostur tubuh bak seorang model meski baru menginjak usia 17 tahun. Namun memiliki sifat dan sikap yang dapat membuat jengkel orang jika sudah berbicara—bermulut pedas.

Selain wajahnya yang rupawan ia juga berbakat dalam berbagai bidang olah raga. Dimulai dari basket—makanan sehari-harinya. Beralih ke sepak bola—mainan setiap harinya. Lari—keunggulannya. Bela diri karate—coba kau memukulnya sekali maka ia akan membalas pukulanmu seratus kali lipat dan membuat kalian berakhir di rumah sakit. Renang—keahliannya melebihi seekor ikan. Ffttt! Silahkan tertawa karena sosok Uchiha Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa dibandingkan dengan hanya seekor ikan.

Kegemarannya selain berolah raga adalah menyanyi. Oh, kalian harus mendengarkan sekali saja suaranya saat bernyanyi dan tentunya kalian akan langsung terkena serangan jantung. Suaranya halus bak selembut kapas. Tapi jika sudah marah ia bisa mengeluarkan suara menggeram bahkan melebihi suara guntur saat hujan.

"Hhhh… " Pemuda bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu nampak menghela napas lelah setelah memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Menyambar sebuah handuk dan lantas memasuki kamar mandi yang terletak di pojok kanan dekat ranjangnya.

Dibawah kantung matanya tercetak jelas warna kehitaman yang menunjukan jika pemuda tampan itu tidak tidur nyenyak selama beberapa hari. Jangan lupakan juga wajahnya yang kusut dengan rambut acak-acakan sebahis bangun tidur.

_Oh My_—saat ini ia bagaikan makhluk ter-_sexy_ yang pernah ada di muka bumi ini.

Meski berwajah kusut seperti itu namun tubuhnya yang _topless_ membuat siapa saja gadis yang melihatnya akan dibuat jatuh pingsan, mungkin … mati.

Haha. Berlebihan meski mungkin itu yang akan terjadi.

Sasuke Uchiha—berjalan terhuyung ketika memasuki kamar mandinya. Ia menghadap cermin dan memerhatikan wajahnya yang menurutnya jauh dari kata 'tampan.' Menguap kecil ia akan beranjak dari cermin itu ketika lampu di dalam kamar mandinya tiba-tiba saja mati.

Ia tidak panik dan hanya mendengus kasar. Mungkin Ibunya lupa membayar tagihan listrik rumah ini sampai pihak PLN memutuskan hubungan listrik pada rumahnya secara sepihak. Oh, itu adalah pikiran terkonyol yang ada di kepalanya.

Keluarganya adalah keluarga terkaya di kota ini. Mana mungkin Ibunya sampai lupa atau tidak punya uang untuk membayar uang sewa listrik hanya untuk satu bulan. Jangankan satu bulan, untuk 10 tahun mendatang saja pasti keluarganya mampu.

Menggaruk belakang kepalanya santai Sasuke berniat untuk keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dan meneruskan tidurnya. Dasar!

Tapi, tiba-tiba saja ada hawa yang tidak mengenakan dibelakang punggungnya. Rasanya ada pandagan menusuk seseorang yang ingin meluncurkan ribuan jarum kecil pada punggungnya. Pandangan dingin yang begitu membuat jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar kencang.

Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti kenapa tubuhnya bereaksi seperti ini. Membalikkan tubuhnya ia kini menghadap ke sebuah _bath up_. Kosong. Tak ada siapapun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Meski dalam kegelapan kedua matanya masih bisa melihat dengan jelas.

Sedetik kemudian lampu kamar mandinya kembali menyala. Dan Sasuke dikejutkan dengan sebuah siluet seorang gadis yang tengah menundukan kepala tepat di belakangnya lewat pantulan di cermin. Seketika tubuhnya membeku tak bisa bergerak. Kedua matanya hanya bisa bergerak gelisah memikirkan bagaimana bisa menggerakan tubuhnya dan berlari keluar dari sini.

Ia tak menyangka jika gadis itu juga datang menemuinya di luar mimpi. Yang jelas kenyataannya saat ini adalah sosok yang ada di dalam cermin bersama dirinya itu adalah hantu.

Ya, benar. Sosok gadis itu hanya terlihat lewat pantulan cermin. Nyatanya sosok gadis itu tidak ada di belakang tubuh Sasuke ketika pemuda itu menengokan kepala untuk melihatnya.

Wajah pemuda itu langsung pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin memenuhi seluruh bagian kulit luar tubuhnya. Ia langsung merasakan rasa dingin yang menjalari punggungnya ketika melihat jika sosok hantu itu melingkarkan kedua lengannya yang pucat ke perutnya dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Sumpah demi apapun ia tak punya keiinginan untuk berpacaran dengan seorang hantu meski hantu itu cantik sekali pun.

Deg!

Lewat cermin itu Sasuke melihat jika sosok gadis yang tengah memeluknya dari belakang itu sedang menyeringai ke arahnya.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sasuke langsung berteriak kencang dan kini mendapati dirinya masih berbaring di atas ranjangnya. Tadi itu adalah sebuah mimpi. Tapi Sasuke masih jelas merasakan sentuhan dingin tangan gadis itu di perutnya. Seolah yang barusan terjadi adalah nyata. Mimpi yang menjadi nyata.

"ADA APA?!" Itachi berteriak ketika membuka kamar Sasuke dengan napas tersengal. Wajah panik tercetak jelas dan sorot mata khawatir tereplekskasikan di kedua matanya yang sewarna batu obsidian. Ia lantas berlari mendekati Sasuke yang hanya terdiam membisu di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke?" Itachi kembali bertanya sambil mengguncangkan kedua bahu Sasuke keras. Berharap dengan begitu Sasuke tersadar dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hn." Sasuke menggumam pelan dan berbaring kembali memunggungi Itachi. Kedua matanya terpejam dan tak lama kemudian suara dengkuran halus terdengar darinya. Pemuda itu kembali jatuh tertidur tanpa memusingkan dengan apa yang terjadi padanya barusan.

"Hah?" Itachi terbengong di samping tempat tidur Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian pemuda itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya kaku dan meringis pelan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Fugaku—kepala keluarga di rumah megah ini tengah membaca lembaran koran dengan ditemani secangkir teh di sampingnya. Konsentrasinya tertuang penuh pada barisan kata yang tercetak di koran dihadapannya. Sesekali terdengar suara gesekan kertas ketika Fugaku membuka lembaran berikutnya yang mau dibaca.

Mikoto yang berdiri di samping kanannya hanya bisa geleng kepala maklum. Suaminya itu jika sedang membaca terlampau serius sampai tidak memerhatikan sekelilingnya. Lihat saja teh yang sudah ia buat lima belas menit lalu sudah jadi dingin dan menjadi tidak enak di minum. Dan pada akhirnya ia harus membuatnya lagi.

Mubazir.

Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi.

"Banyak kasus penculikan." Fugaku yang dalam waktu dua puluh menit lalu terdiam karena serius membaca akhirnya membuka pembicaraan. Ia melipat koran yang dibacanya dan menaruhnya di atas meja. Ia mengambil telinga cangkir itu dan meminum tehnya. Sedetik kemudian kedua alisnya mengkerut satu sama lain. Ia berjengit ketika lidahnya hanya merasakan rasa dingin.

"Teh itu sudah dari lima belas menit yang lalu kubuat, dan sekarang menjadi dingin. Mau menggantinya dengan yang baru?" Tawar Mikoto dan mematikan kran air yang terhubung dengan selang panjang. Kegiatan yang ia lakukan sedari tadi—menyiram tanaman di belakang rumahnya.

Fugaku menggeleng dan menaruh kembali cangkir teh itu pada tempatnya.

Mikoto berjalan mendekat pada suaminya dan menyetuh bahu tegapnya dari samping. "Hari ini ingin melakukan kegiatan apa? Memancing atau berkebun?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Begitu." Mikoto terdiam selama beberapa detik ketika pandangannya teralih dari wajah suaminya menuju lembaran dengan barisan kata yang memenuhinya. Ia meraih lipatan koran itu dan membaca judulnya yang dimuat dengan huruf besar. "Penculikan sedang marak."

Fugaku menggangguk. Sedikitnya ia cemas dengan kedua anaknya. Itachi selalu pulang malam karena kegiatan kuliahnya. Sasuke pun sama. Ia kadang-kadang selalu pulang terlalu sore karena harus mengikuti sebuah pelatihan untuk menghadapi ujian. Dan itu wajib dilakukan oleh setiap siswa tak terkecuali.

"Kau mencemaskan Itachi dan Sasuke?" Mikoto tersenyum kecil karena menyadari kecemasan dari raut wajah Fugaku yang selalu datar itu.

Enggan mengakuinya, Fugaku hanya terdiam dan beranjak berdiri meninggalkan Mikoto. Namun selangkah sebelum ia masuk ke dalam rumah tanpa membalikkan badan ia berkata, "Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga di rumah ini aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian. Dan di luar rumah aku pun punya kewajiban untuk melindungi semua orang."

Mikoto tersenyum lebar mendengar penuturan suaminya.

Ya, Fugaku adalah seorang kepala polisi. Ia tentu punya kewajiban untuk melindungi semua orang. Sekaligus menangkap pelaku penculikan yang marak diperbincangkan di media cetak. Di dalam hati Mikoto merasa bangga mempunyai keluarga 'kecil' yang memenuhi hidupnya ini. Rasanya ia tak ingin apapun—gelar dan kekayaan—selain keharmonisan keluarganya. Tidak. Sebisa mungkin ia menjaga hal itu.

Lama menatap pintu di mana suaminya menghilang, Mikoto merasa jika ada yang sedang menatap dirinya. Lambat laun ia memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang dan dahinya seketika itu juga terlipat. Tak jauh di mana dirinya berada, ada seorang gadis yang tengah menatap dirinya. Gadis itu berdiri diluar pagar belakang rumahnya.

Ragu, Mikoto berjalan mendekatinya dengan serta membuka pintu pagarnya agar lebih bisa melihat jelas rupa gadis itu. "Siapa?" tanyanya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dari atas kepala sampai kaki, tak luput dari pandangan Mikoto.

Terbalut oleh sebuah dress putih polos yang panjangnya mencapai pertengahan betis di tubuh gadis itu membuatnya begitu terlihat manis. Kedua kakinya terbalut sebuah _flat shoes_ berwarna coklat susu. Kulitnya putih seperti porselen—namun juga terlihat pucat. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna seperti bunga sakura nampak terjatuh indah di punggung dan bahunya. Matanya yang berwarna seperti batu emerald memandang kedua mata onyx milik Mikoto begitu intens.

Mikoto balas menatap mata gadis itu, entah kenapa ia merasakan hatinya begitu sakit saat mereka bertatapan. Diluar keinginannya, Mikoto mengulurkan sebelah tangannya untuk mengelus lembut pucuk kepala gadis itu. Perbedaan tinggi badan membuat Mikoto sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menatap keseluruhan wajah gadis dihadapannya. "Mau menemani Bibi minum teh, sayang?"

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya, tapi Mikoto sekarang merangkul pundak gadis itu dan menuntunnya menuju bangku di mana suaminya duduk beberapa menit lalu.

Tak berbicara sepatah katapun gadis itu menurut ketika Mikoto menuntunnya untuk duduk sementara wanita itu menuangkan air teh ke dalam cangkir kosong yang sudah tersedia di meja. Di dorongnya mangkuk datar untuk alas cangkir itu ke hadapan sang gadis. Tak banyak bicara, Mikoto pun segera duduk di samping gadis itu.

Ia kembali melihat ke dalam bola mata emerald gadis itu. Lagi-lagi ada rasa sakit yang menyerang bagian dadanya. Begitu sesak. Perasaan apa yang kini mulai menyerang hatinya?

Mikoto kembali memerhatikan gadis itu dalam diam. Ia merasa jika usia gadis itu masihlah sangat muda. Mungkin ia teman dari salah satu anaknya. "Kau teman Itachi?" Tanyanya memulai pembicaraan.

Gelengan kepala menjadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Mikoto terhadap gadis itu.

"Kalau begitu … kau teman Sasuke?"

Anggukan kepala dari gadis dihadapannya menjadi jawaban pertanyaan Mikoto.

"Kau datang kemari untuk menemuinya?"

Satu lagi anggukan kepala dari gadis itu.

Entah kenapa gadis itu tak menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto dengan kata-kata kembali. Bibirnya terkatup rapat tanpa memandang Mikoto saat menjawabnya. Yang dilakukannya hanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan tatapan … kosong.

Ragu, Mikoto akhirnya bertanya apakah dia tak bisa berbicara, namun yang menjadi jawaban dari gadis itu adalah berdirinya ia dan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Mikoto yang sekarang merasa bersalah karena berbicara hal itu. "Tunggu!" Serunya kencang dan berusaha mengejar langkah gadis itu yang entah kenapa begitu cepat. Dan ia tak bisa mengejarnya setelah gadis itu menghilang di balik pagar rumahnya.

Dengan perasaan bingung Mikoto kembali duduk. Saat itulah datang Itachi yang mendekatinya karena mendengar seruan kencang ibunya yang sampai terdengar ke ruang tengah.

"Ada apa, Bu?" Tanyanya halus.

Mikoto menggeleng pelan dengan pandangan lurus. Sorot matanya terlihat kebingungan, seperti sedang mencari sesuatu dan ia tak menemukannya.

Itachi menyerngitkan dahi. Kedua mata onyx-nya melihat jika ada tiga cangkir teh di atas meja. Satu, ia mengira pasti bekas Ayahnya. Kedua, mungkin milik Ibunya yang masih belum diminum. Dan yang ketiga … menjadi pertanyaan. "Ada seseorang yang datang berkunjung?"

Mikoto tersentak mendengarnya. Ia memandang satu cangkir di samping di mana cangkir tehnya berada dengan dahi terlipat. "Rasanya tadi …"

"Hmmm?" Itachi memandang wajah Ibunya dengan bingung.

"… Ibu tidak tahu."

"Eh?"

Mikoto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba saja berdenyut sakit. "Rasanya … tadi ada seorang gadis … yang menemani Ibu duduk di sini. Ibu tidak tahu namanya, tapi ia datang ke rumah ini unuk menemui Sasuke."

Namun entah kenapa sosok gadis itu samar-sama ia ingat. Seolah keberadaannya mulai terhapuskan dari ingatannya.

Kenapa?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sudah berpakaian lengkap dan rapi—Sasuke menuruni anak tangga dengan sesekali memutar-mutar kunci mobil di ujung jari tangannya. Terlihat sekali jika _mood_-nya sedang bagus hari ini. Tentu. Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Hari libur bagi seorang pelajar dan beralih ke hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Tak ada buku, tak ada hapalan. Selama satu hari penuh terbebas dari 'belajar'.

Meski di luar terlihat segar dan baik-baik saja, tapi tidak di dalam. Mimpi nyata yang dialaminya masih sedikitnya membuat ia trauma. Baru kali ini ia merasa takut akan sesuatu.

Jika mimpi itu suatu pertanda, maka pertanda apa yang dimaksud? Pertanda jika ia akan bertemu dengan gadis itu?

Satu pertanyaan.

Kenapa harus gadis yang sama sekali tak ia kenal yang harus ia impikan?

"Kau mau kemana pagi-pagi begini, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat keadaan Sasuke yang sudah rapi. "Kencan?"

"Jalan-jalan." Jawaban singkat, padat, dan jelas dari Sasuke membuat Itachi langsung mendengus keras.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Itachi ketika kakaknya itu menarik kerah baju bagian belakangnya. "Tadi ada temanmu yang datang ke sini."

Perkataan Itachi sukses membuat Sasuke terpaku. Entah kenapa jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdebar dengan begitu kencang. "Siapa?"

Itachi mengangkat bahu cuek setelah melepas kerah baju Sasuke. "Sepertinya ia salah satu teman kelasmu. Seorang gadis."

"…" Sasuke mengerutkan dahi sambil memandang wajah Itachi dengan sebelas alis terangkat. Sangatlah tidak mungkin jika ada salah seorang teman sekolahnya yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Apalagi jika itu adalah seorang gadis. Mustahil.

Dari ia Sekolah Dasar, Sekolah Menengah Pertama, sampai sekarang ia duduk di bangku Sekolah Menengah Atas kelas 2, tak pernah ada teman yang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Pengecualian untuk satu-satunya sahabat laki-laki yang ia punya.

"Kau bercanda."

Itachi nampak berdecak dan memajukan bibirnya. "Jika tak percaya, tanya Ibu sana. Karena yang mengajak masuk gadis itu adalah Ibu, bukan aku."

Seusai menjawab seperti itu Itachi melengos pergi menaiki anak tangga untuk kembali menuju kamarnya. Niat awalnya tadi adalah untuk pergi mandi, tapi saat ia bertemu Sasuke ia mengurungkannya beberapa saat—karena ingin menggoda adiknya terlebih dahulu perihal kedatangan seorang gadis ke rumah ini.

Berdecak pelan akhirnya Sasuke menuruti ucapan Itachi. Ia mencari keberadaan Ibunya. Dan kedua mata onyx-nya melihat jika Ibunya masih berada di kebun belakang rumah—tengah menyapu dedaunan kering yang terbawa angin sampai mengotori kebunnya.

"Benar ada temanku yang datang ke sini?" Tanya Sasuke langsung.

Mikoto menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat anak bungsunya. Dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang sapu Mikoto menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "Tidak ada yang datang berkunjung. Kenapa?"

Sasuke langsung menghela napas. Ia sudah mengira jika Itachi tengah mengerjainya. _"Awas saja dia,"_ batinnya kesal.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

Setelahnya Sasuke meninggalkan Mikoto sendiri yang kini memasang raut wajah berpikir. Wanita berambut hitam kebiruan itu menaruh jari telunjuknya di dagu dengan dahi terlipat. Sepertinya ia sedang berpikir mengenai pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh anak bungsunya tersebut.

"Teman yang berkunjung?" Gumam Mikoto dengan nada bertanya. Seingatnya ia merasa jika tak ada seorang pun yang datang ke rumah ini. "Aneh."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan rasa kesal Sasuke meraih gelas kosong di atas meja dengan kasar. Setelahnya ia berjalan menuju kulkas dan membukanya. Mengambil satu botol susu segar dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Ia menuang susu itu hampir melebihi batas tinggi gelas dan meminumnya dengan kasar. Sampai ada beberapa tetes yang meluber keluar dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Brak!

Sasuke pun menaruh kasar gelas itu yang hanya menyisakkan beberapa teguk lagi. Kembali ia pun menghela napas dan memejamkan mata erat. Nyaris saja ia percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan kakaknya mengenai adanya kedatangan seorang gadis ke rumah ini untuk menemuinya.

Rasanya … kesal juga jika dibohongi seperti ini. Entah kenapa Sasuke nyaris besar kepala karena adanya seorang gadis yang nekat datang ke rumahnya. Apalagi alasannya jika karena gadis itu menyukainya. Selama ini tak pernah ada seorang gadis yang bernyali besar untuk datang menemuinya di luar sekolah. Baru kali ini saja, namun itu hanya akal-akalan Itachi untuk mengerjainya.

Ah, andaikan kau tahu Sasuke, jika benar-benar ada seorang gadis misterius yang datang menemuimu.

Sasuke berniat untuk menaruh gelas kotor sehabis ia minum ke tempat cuci piring ketika tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bulu kuduknya meremang. Entah kenapa ia dibuat merinding. Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur. Hanya di dalam pikirannya atau perasaannya jika di dapur rumahnya mendadak sepi sunyi seperti ini.

Meski sepi harusnya masih terdengar suara-suara kecil yang berasal dari ruang tengah ketika ia melihat saat itu ayahnya sedang menonton televisi. Atau pun suara gesekan sapu yang sedang ibunya lakukan di halaman belakang tak jauh di mana dapurnya berada.

Sasuke merasa ia sendirian di rumah ini. Sunyi. Sepi. Tak ada suara apapun. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru napasnya yang mulai beradu cepat dengan detak jantungnya. Ia merasa terasingkan dan berada di dunia lain. Ini bukan dunianya.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Sasuke langsung membatu di tempat ketika indera pendengarannya mendengar sebuah suara isak tangis. Di dalam dapur ini hanya ada dirinya. Tidak ada orang lagi. Lantas suara isak tangis siapa itu? Pemuda itu berharap jika apa yang didengarnya hanyalah halusinasi belaka saja karena terlalu letih tak dapat tidur nyenyak beberapa hari.

"Hiks! Hiks!"

Namun, lagi … suara isak tangis itu kembali terdengar.

Sasuke sudah berkeringat dingin dengan debaran jantung menggila. Di satu sisi ia merasa takut. Namun, suara isak tangis yang didengarnya entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak. Hatinya merasakan sebuah perasaan asing ketika mendengar suara isak tangis tersebut. Seolah-olah hatinya sudah disakiti dan dilukai sampai berdarah-darah.

Memundurkan langkahnya Sasuke menatap ke bawah meja tempat di mana tadinya ia berdiri. Seketika tenggorokannya tercekat. Pemuda itu menahan napas ketika kedua mata onyx-nya melihat sosok seorang gadis yang meringkuk dengan kedua lengan melingkari kedua kakinya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam dan bahunya nampak gemetar.

Yang membuatnya takut sekarang ini adalah bagaimana bisa gadis itu berada di rumahnya. Duduk meringkuk di bawah meja. Dengan penampilan yang membuat Sasuke meneguk ludah beberapa kali.

_Dress_ putih yang dikenakan gadis itu ternodai oleh bercak-bercak merah. Darah. Tak hanya itu, ada banyak bekas luka di sekitar kaki dan juga lengan gadis itu. Luka yang masih terlihat basah dengan darah yang menetes mengotori _dress_-nya. Terlihat juga jika _dress_ yang dikenakan gadis itu terlihat kotor dan lusuh bercampur tanah.

Lagi—Uchiha Sasuke menahan napas sesaat ketika gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan.

Deg!

Perasaan sakit itu datang menyerang hatinya kembali ketika melihat seraut wajah penuh luka gadis itu. Lebam kebiruan seperti bekas pukulan. Sudut bibir yang meneteskan darah segar akibat sudut bibir yang robek. Sayatan-sayatan kecil di sekitar pipi dan dahi. Bibirnya yang pucat nampak berwarna merah merekah karena bercampur darah.

Begitu pun dengan rambut merah jambunya yang terlihat ada bekas darah mengering di samping sisi kepala bagian kanannya.

Sasuke menatap jelas ke dalam kedua mata emerald gadis itu. Sorot mata putus asa. Kesakitan. Kepedihan. Entah apa yang terjadi pada gadis itu sampai ia mempelihatkan sorot mata seperti itu.

Apa ia disiksa seseorang?

Setetes bulir air mata turun membasahi pipinya yang lebam dan penuh luka menyadarkan Sasuke jika gadis itu tengah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar sama sekali. Yang ia tahu dan sadari dari pergerakan bibirnya adalah …

" … _tolong aku!"_

Sasuke tak bisa balas berucap. Bibirnya kelu untuk bergerak. Ia hanya bisa membatin di dalam hati, _pertolongan apa yang bisa ia tawarkan untuk gadis sekarat dihadapannya tersebut?_

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi yang baru saja tiba di dapur dan dibuat heran dengan sikap adiknya tersebut. Ia melihat jika Sasuke hanya berdiri mematung dengan pandangan ke bawah meja. Itachi yang diliputi rasa penasaran ikut melihat arah pandang Sasuke namun tak ada hal yang spesial. Di bawah meja tak ada apapun.

Ia melirik Sasuke kembali yang masih memasang tampang ketakutan sambil menatap ke bawah meja. "Woy, Sasuke!" Itachi menimpuk Sasuke dengan handuk kecil yang ia buat untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sehabis di sampo.

Sasuke nampak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bawah meja pada Itachi. Saat itu juga ia langsung tersadar dengan mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali.

"Tadi itu … aku …"

"Hn?" Itachi berjalan mendekati Sasuke dan mengambil handuknya yang terjatuh di lantai tak jauh di mana Sasuke berdiri.

Sasuke merasa bingung bukan main. Hal yang tadi dialaminya mimpi atau bukan?

Sekarang ia tak lagi melihat sosok gadis yang meringkuk di bawah meja. Entah bagaimana caranya ia menghilang sesudah ia mendengar suara Itachi mencapai telinganya.

Halusinasi?

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya pertanda kini di dalam kepalanya ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Tadi itu—apa?" Tanya Itachi mengulang ucapan Sasuke dengan nada bertanya.

Sasuke langsung memejamkan kedua matanya dan berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Itachi yang lagi-lagi menatap khawatir punggung adiknya.

"Sasuke … "

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya dengan santai di tengah hiruk pikuk kota yang mulai di penuhi oleh kendaraan sejenis dengan dirinya maupun roda dua. Pandangannya menatap lurus ke depan namun pikirannya masih diselimuti oleh rasa penasaran akan kejadian yang menimpa dirinya beberapa saat lalu.

Sungguh. Ini diluar logikanya.

Jika memang gadis itu adalah seorang manusia, bagaimana bisa ia sudah berada di rumahnya di pagi hari? Bagaimana ia masuk dan melewati para penjaga di depan gerbang? Atau Ibunya yang sudah membiarkan gadis itu masuk seperti apa yang dikatakan Itachi?

Lalu, kenapa gadis itu harus berpenampilan seperti itu? Memakai baju yang ternodai oleh banyak darah, namun bukan hal itu yang menggagunya. Banyak bekas luka disekujur tubuhnya seperti sebuah penyiksaan.

Sedetik setelah ia mendengar Itachi memanggilnya, gadis itu sudah menghilang dalam penglihatannya. Menghilang dalam sekejap, tak berbekas. Tak ada orang di dunia ini yang bisa pergi tanpa disadari oleh sekelilingnya.

Kecuali … jika keberadaannya memang sudah tak dirasa di dunia ini. Dengan kata lain … gadis yang tadi dilihatnya adalah sesosok arwah.

Mengingat permintaan tolong dari gadis itu, meyakinkan Sasuke jika memang gadis itu sudah mati dan arwahnya bergentayangan untuk meminta bantuan. Mungkin saja jasadnya belum dikuburkan secara layak atau orang yang sudah menyebabkannya mati belum tertangkap.

Apapun alasannya, hanya satu pertanyaan yang tidak dapat ia jawab.

Kenapa harus dirinya orang yang dimintai tolong? Ingatannya pun baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan gadis itu. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk gadis itu meminta tolong padanya.

Harusnya ia meminta tolong kepada orang terdekatnya, katakan saja saudaranya. Atau mungkin bisa kepada temannya. Setidaknya orang yang mengenal dirinya. Bukan ia yang jelas-jelas orang asing.

Sasuke menghela napas pendek sebelum membelokan stir kemudi ke belokan arah kanan. Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah rumah bercat kuning madu dengan pekarangan rumah yang begitu terlihat luas, rapi dan cantik. Cantik dengan tumbuhnya bunga tulip di sisi kanan pagar.

Tin! Tin!

Membunyikan klakson sebagai tanda akan kedatangannya pada salah satu penghuni rumah dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Sedetik setelahnya keluar seorang pemuda yang memakai celana basket berwarna hitam dengan kaos oblong putih. Memamerkan lekuk otot-otot tangannya yang sudah mulai terbentuk, membuat kulit tan yang dimiliki oleh pemuda itu terliat sexy di mana kaum hawa.

Rambutnya yang berwarna kuning cerah tertimpa sinar matahari membuatnya nampak mencolok di mata setiap orang. Senyuman lebar di bibirnya bisa membuat gadis manapun yang melihatnya seakan meleleh seperti eskrim yang terkena siraman matahari langsung.

Pemuda itu berlari-larian menuju mobil Sasuke berada dan tanpa dipersilahkan masuk oleh pemilik mobil pemuda itu sudah duduk dengan santainya di samping kursi kemudi. Kedua mata biru laut-nya melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Terlambat lima menit. Tumben."

"Hn."

"Dicegat oleh fans-mu, _Teme_?" Tanya pemuda berambut kuning tersebut dan terkekeh kecil.

Sasuke langsung merenggut kesal. "Berisik, _Dobe!_"

"Baiklah. Kita berangkat sekarang, Neji dan Shikamaru sudah sampai di tempat biasa."

"Hn."

Sasuke mulai menjalankan mobilnya ketika terdengar suara keras dari dalam rumah Naruto. Di ambang pintu keluar terlihat sosok wanita cantik berambut merah panjang dengan wajah khawatirnya yang tengah memegang segelas tinggi dengan isi cairan berwarna putih.

"Naru-_chan_, kau belum meminum susunya!" Teriak Kushina dengan suara volume kencang.

_**PEESSSHHHH!**_

Wajah Naruto seluruhnya memerah padam dan hanya menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Sasuke yang mendengar dan melihat hal itu hanya menyeringai. "Naru-_chan_, eh? Menggelikan sekali. Aku tak menyangka jika—"

"_URUSAIII~~_"

"Naru-_chan_!" Kushina masih berusaha memanggil anaknya yang nampaknya masih menutup telinga dan wajahnya.

Para tetangga mulai melirik ke arah Naruto yang berada di dalam mobil. Mereka langsung dibuat tertawa melihat respon dan wajah malu dari anak itu.

Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya, "Temui Ibumu dulu sana, dan minum susu buatannya," ucapnya jelas-jelas dengan nada mengejek.

Dengan berdecak keras Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan berlari mendekati Kushina. Segera saja ia mengambil gelas penuh berisi susu putih itu dan menenggaknya cepat. Ia hendak langsung pergi setelah memberikan gelas kosong itu pada Kushina ketika tangannya di tarik pelan oleh Ibunya. "Biasakanlah cium tangan Ibumu sebelum kau pergi kemana-mana, Naru-_chan_."

Tak banyak bicara segera Naruto melakukan ucapan Kushina dan setelah itu ia berlari ke dalam mobil Sasuke dan sekaligus menaikkan kacanya sampai menutup sempurna.

Demi _Kami-sama _… ia saat ini merasa menjadi pusat pandangan orang seluruh dunia dan mereka menertawakannya. _Sigh!_

Sasuke menahan tawa melihatnya. Sungguh ini pertama kalinya ia menjemput Naruto ke rumahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya juga ia disuguhkan pemandangan yang sungguh menggelikan sekaligus mengharukan. Oh, coba saja ia tadi merekam kejadian tersebut dan memperlihatkannya pada Neji dan Shikamaru. Haha. Terdengar sangat menarik.

"Jangan ceritakan mengenai kejadian tadi pada mereka berdua. Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan _membunuhmu_, Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto dengan nada mengancam dan memandang tajam sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya yang tengah menyetir dengan tenang.

Sasuke melirik Naruto lewat ujung matanya. Sahabatnya itu sedang dalam _Mode_ serius. Sebaiknya ia menyetujui permintaan Naruto. "Hn."

Seketika wajah serius Naruto tergantikan dengan seraut wajah lega dan ia pun langsung tersenyum lebar. Naruto menggaruk pipi kanannya yang tidak gatal dan hendak mengucapkan sesuatu ketika kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu hal ganjil.

Manik saffir Naruto melihat lebih jeli ke dalam sebuah kaca yang berada di atas kepalanya yang memantulkan siluet seorang gadis yang tepat duduk di jok belakang. Pada pandangan pertama ia nampak berekspresi biasa-biasa saja. Ia melihat jika gadis itu tengah tersenyum padanya dan Naruto pun membalas senyumnya tak kalah ramah.

Naruto mengira karena ia terlalu sibuk akibat rasa malunya beberapa saat lalu jadi ia tak menyadari jika ada seseorang yang duduk dibelakangnya. Gadis manis berambut merah muda panjang dengan dress selututnya masih setia memberikan senyum ramah pada Naruto. Pemuda itu mengira jika dia adalah kekasih Sasuke dan ia mengajaknya untuk diperkenalkan pada dirinya dan pada Neji juga Shikamaru.

Dengan wajah ramah Naruto menengokan kepalanya ke belakang hendak menyapa dan sekaligus berkenalan. Tapi, tenggorokannya tercekat begitu saja ketika ia tak melihat gadis itu duduk dibelakangnya. Tak ada siapa pun. Yang ada di dalam mobil hanyalah ia dan Sasuke. Lantas, cepat-cepat Naruto menatap cermin itu kembali dan wajahnya langsung pucat pasi.

Di dalam cermin itu … ia masih bisa melihat gadis merah jambu itu tersenyum padanya dengan pandangan mata ganjil.

Glek!

Naruto menelan ludahnya secara susah payah. Bahkan saat ini ia merasa bernapas pun sulit. Tubuhnya kaku tak bergerak dan bola matanya bergerak gusar melirik Sasuke yang masih tenang-tenang saja menyetir dan bahkan nampak bersiul beberapa kali.

Jika gadis itu hanya bisa dilihat di dalam cermin … hanya ada satu jawabannya. Gadis itu adalah hantu.

Dan mengingat kata hantu itu sungguhlah bukan kata yang baik untuk jantungnya. Naruto begitu sangat membenci dirinya yang penakut. Melawan berpuluh-puluh preman saja ia berani, tapi menghadapi satu sosok hantu saja nyalinya langsung ciut saat itu juga.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

Naruto merasa jika jantungnya mulai berdetak abnormal. Sosok hantu itu tidak seseram bayangannya, malah sosok hantu gadis itu begitu terlihat manis. Tapi tetap saja, yang namanya hantu pasti akan membuat semua orang terbirit lari ketakutan.

"Sa—Sasuke…" Bisik Naruto pelan dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas pahanya. Kepalanya menunduk dengan kedua mata terpejam. Keringat dingin nampak turun dari dahi ke sisi wajahnya.

Sasuke menengok sekilas keadaan sahabatnya yang banjir keringat tersebut dan langsung berjengit. "Kau merasa kepanasan? Akan kunyalakan AC-nya kalau begitu."

Dengan cepat Naruto menggeleng membuat tanda tanya di dalam kepala Sasuke. Tak hanya berkeringat dingin kini tubuh Naruto gemetar membuat Sasuke mau tak mau khawatir juga. Di sentuhnya pelan bahu pemuda tersebut dan ia dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan takut yang terpancar dari tubuh bergetar Naruto.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Sa—Sasu—" Naruto nampak bernapas dengan sulit terbukti jika kini ia semakin menundukan kepalanya. "—li-lihat kaca spion di atas ke-kepalamu!"

Sasuke langsung menuruti ucapan Naruto dan seketika itu juga ia membelalakan lebar kedua matanya. Gadis itu … yang tadi pagi ia lihat di bawah meja. Dan lagi kini ia berpenampilan masih sama. Dress putih yang terdapat banyak noda darah dengan wajah pucat.

Sasuke langsung memberhentikan mobilnya di sisi jalan dan mematikan mesinnya. Dengan berani ia menengokan kepalanya ke belakang dan mendapati kedua mata emerald gadis itu menatap dalam mata onyx-nya. Lagi—rasa sesak menyerang dadanya. Perasaan asing itu muncul kembali ketika ia bertatapan langsung dengan mata gadis itu.

"Aa—" Sasuke tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto melirik lewat cermin dan ia masih bisa melihatnya, gadis itu tersenyum kembali padanya.

Berbeda dengan pandangan yang Sasuke tangkap dengan kedua mata onyx-nya, tangan pucat dengan bekas luka sayatan-sayatan kecil itu nampak menjulur seperti ingin menyentuhnya. Dan pemuda itu langsung bergidik ngeri dan secepat kilat baik ia dan Naruto keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan sejauh mungkin dari sana.

"Hhh! Hhh! Ka-kau melihatnya… 'kan?" Tanya Naruto yang terengah dan mengambil napas panjang-panjang.

"Aa." Sasuke langsung memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke dalam saku dan ia melirik ke arah Naruto. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto tak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Mengenai… kejadian tadi—sosok gadis itu… kau mengenalnya?"

Naruto menggeleng setelah menyeka keringat yang menetes di dahinya. "Tidak sama sekali. Baru pertama kali ini aku melihatnya. Kukira dia adalah kekasihmu sebelum aku menengok ke belakang dan ia tak duduk di sana sebagaimana semestinya terlihat di dalam cermin."

"Aku pun tak mengenalnya," jawab Sasuke dan memejamkan kedua matanya beberapa detik. Ia mulai berpikir saat ini kenapa gadis itu mengikutinya ke mana pun ia pergi.

"Apa kau percaya jika kukatakan aku pernah memimpikannya empat hari berturut-turut dan kemudian ia muncul di rumahku pagi ini?"

"Eh?" Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengarnya. "Bagaimana bisa—kau benar-benar tak mengenalnya?"

"Hn. Aneh 'kan? Aku tidak mengenalnya sama sekali tapi ia terus mendatangiku."

"Mungkin ia salah satu fans-mu. Ia sakit hati karena kau tolak, lalu bunuh diri dan sekarang arwahnya bergentayangan disekitarmu."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. Jika dipikir secara logika meski agak memaksa, cerita seperti itu bisa diterima. Tapi, ia mempunyai ingatan yang bagus apalagi mengenai mengenal wajah seseorang. Jadi, hal yang diucapkan Naruto tidak bisa dipertimbangkan lebih jauh.

"… dia meminta tolong padaku." Sasuke berucap pelan dan masih bisa Naruto dengar.

"Nah, itu dia… mungkin ia bermaksud untuk meminta tolong padamu. Bisa saja jasadnya belum ditemukan dan ia jadi arwah penasaran. Ia tidak tenang mungkin juga karena jasadnya belum dikuburkan secara layak."

Kali ini hal yang diucapkan oleh Naruto bisa diterima tanpa pertimbangan lagi oleh Sasuke. Pertanyaannya pertolongan seperti apa yang diharapkan gadis itu padanya?

"Lalu kenapa aku?"

"Jangan tanya padaku. Kau saja tidak tahu apalagi a—"

Pluk!

Selembar kertas terbang terbawa angin dan menutupi wajah Naruto yang sukses membuat pemuda tersebut menghentikan ucapannya. Berdecak kesal dengan cepat Naruto mengambil kertas selebaran itu dan hendak merusaknya dengan meremas-remasnya seperti bola ketika kedua manik biru laut-nya melihat sesuatu—yang membuat ia tak jadi membuang kertas itu.

Dipandanginya lekat-lekat tulisan itu dan membacanya dengan seksama. Ia menarik ujung lengan jaket yang Sasuke kenakan dan memberikan kertas selebaran itu padanya.

"Lihat. Ini mungkin jawaban yang kau cari."

Sasuke mengambil kertas itu dan membaca tulisan yang tertuang di dalamnya beserta meneliti foto seorang gadis yang ikut tercetak di dalamnya.

.

.

_**Info Orang Hilang**_

_**Nama : Haruno Sakura**_

_**Umur : 16 Tahun**_

_**Status : Pelajar**_

_**Tinggi badan : 163 cm**_

_**Ciri-ciri fisik : Rambut berwarna merah muda panjang—lurus. Kulit putih. **_

_**P.S : Terakhir sebelum dikabarkan menghilang ia memakai dress putih berlengan pendek dengan panjang sebatas betis. Memakai syal berwarna merah dan terlihat di sekitar Jl. Red Fox.**_

_**Jika Anda pernah melihatnya silahkan hubungi nomor di bawah ini.**_

_**(0267)410989**_

_**Terima kasih.**_

.

.

Sasuke mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali-kali setelah membaca info orang hilang tersebut. Jadi ini jawaban yang ia cari. Gadis itu meminta tolong padanya untuk ditemukan. Kemungkinannya sangat kecil jika gadis itu masih hidup, sudah jelas ia mendatanginya. Gadis itu … sudah meninggal. Meninggalkan arwah yang masih bergentayangan di dunia ini karena tidak dapat beristirahat dengan tenang.

Tapi, perasaan apa yang kini memenuhi rongga dadanya?

Rasa sakit ketika ia benar-benar mengetahui kebenarannya jika ia tak bisa menyelamatkan gadis itu sejak awal. Jika ia tahu atau mengenal gadis ini ia pasti akan melindunginya dengan taruhan nyawa. Bisa kah waktu di putar mundur dan membiarkan takdir membuat dirinya bertemu dengan Sakura sebelum ia menghilang?

Hal yang mustahil untuk terjadi.

"Naruto.."

"Hmm?"

"Kau mau membantuku?—menolong gadis ini?"

"Eh?" Naruto langsung membulatkan kedua matanya terkejut. Sasuke sudah jelas-jelas tahu jika ia begitu takut dengan hantu, mengapa ia malah mengajaknya?

Kedua mata onyx Sasuke melirik sudut kertas yang ada di tangannya yang tertera sebuah alamat rumah. Di mulai dari mendatangi rumah gadis itu dan berusaha mencari petunjuk lain. Ia harap bisa menolong gadis malang tersebut.

"_Aku akan menolongmu—Sakura,"_ batin Sasuke.

Sosok gadis berambut merah muda itu tersenyum memandangi sosok Sasuke. Dan sedetik setelahnya ia menghilang seperti debu yang terbang terbawa angin.

.

.

.

.

_**Tsuzuku**_

_Yatttaaaa~*loncat2*_

_Ini adalah fic pertamaku dalam genre Horror/Supranatural. Semoga ga mengecewakan dan kesereman dalam fic ini terasa._

_Entah kenapa, setelah nonton abis dvd anime Ghost at School(Gakkou no Kaidan) yg bru z q beli dan dapet di abang-abang yang jual film aku kepingin buat fic seperti ini._

_Ide pasaran? Iya-banget/_

_Gomen kalau ga menarik. Aku lagi mencoba suasana baru z._

_Diperkirakan ini cuma threeshot ga mntp kemgknan bkl lbh dr 5 chapter.  
_

_So, bakal lebih singkat dan simple._

_._

_._

_Deg-deg-an nih nunggu respon dari reader kyk gmn._

_Sore ja… kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu di kotak review._

_Domo arigato—udah meluangkan waktu baca fic anehku*.*_

_Bye-bye:*_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Previous Chapter**_

"Sebagai seorang kepala keluarga di rumah ini aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian. Dan di luar rumah aku pun punya kewajiban untuk melindungi semua orang."

"Kau datang kemari untuk menemuinya?"

"Teman yang berkunjung?"

.

.

.

"—li-lihat kaca spion di atas ke-kepalamu!"

"Mengenai… kejadian tadi—sosok gadis itu… kau mengenalnya?"

"… dia meminta tolong padaku."

.

.

.

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Another Sakura©Mizuira Kumiko**_

_**Genre : Supranatural/Mistery/Horror**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**AlternateUniverse**_

_**Warning : GaJe, Typo's, OOC(but, I try my best to make it IC), rushing.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Douzo, Minna-san^^**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Membatalkan janjinya untuk tanding basket bersama Neji dan Shikamaru, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah Sakura bersama Naruto hari itu juga. Meski pada kenyataannya ia sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa ia mau repot-repot melakukan hal semua ini.

Bahkan saat Naruto bertanya hal demikian pun ia tak sanggup menjawab. Dan hanya sebuah gelengan kepala dan angkat bahu sebagai jawabannya.

Dalam perjalan menuju rumah Sakura, kedua pemuda yang memiliki warna kulit yang kontras tersebut hanya diisi dalam keheningan. Naruto yang biasanya aktif berbicara dan sedikit cerewet itu mendadak menjadi pendiam hari ini.

Dan Sasuke pun bukan orang yang memiliki kepribadian hangat yang mampu mencairkan suasana kaku disekelilingnya. Itu adalah keahlian Naruto yang sampai saat ini tidak pernah ia bisa tiru dan bisa lakukan.

"Aku … begitu terkejut saat melihat sosoknya," ucap Naruto dengan posisi wajahnya yang menyamping menatap jalanan. Jendela mobil yang sengaja ia buka membuat ujung-ujung rambutnya bergerak liar akibat terpaan angin yang masuk. Sebelah tangannya menopang dagunya.

Sasuke melirik sekilas kearah Naruto sebelum menjawab pendek ucapan pemuda berambut kuning tersebut seperti ciri khasnya.

"Dan ini pertama kalinya … aku melihat dengan jelas sosok hantu."

Sasuke langsung berjengit tidak suka ketika mendengar penuturan Naruto. Wajahnya seketika menjadi keras dan dingin. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu sesak jika Sakura hanyalah seorang arwah. Entah kenapa hatinya begitu pedih ketika berusaha keras menyangkal jika Sakura sudah mati. "Naruto … "

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto dan kali ini memilih untuk memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Jika kau takut kau bisa turun dari mobilku saat ini juga."

Naruto terdiam dengan wajah polos. "Hah?" Tanyanya tak mengerti.

Sasuke mencengkram stir kemudi erat sampai membuat ujung-ujung jarinya memutih. "Kau bisa turun saat ini juga dari mobilku jika kau takut … Naruto."

"Kau kenapa, _sih_?" Tanya Naruto dan mengerutkan dahi.

"Tch!" Sasuke berdecih tidak suka ketika mendengar respon dari sahabatnya tersebut. Ingin sekali dirinya melempar Naruto keluar dari pintu mobilnya saat ini juga.

"Kenapa kau marah begitu? Apa ada perkataanku yang salah?" Tanya Naruto yang juga kini memicingkan mata tajam.

Sasuke kembali berdecih sebal dan mendiamkan Naruto.

"Sasuke … gadis itu sudah mati, untuk apa kau melakukan hal ini?"

Dan ini sudah kedua kalinya Naruto bertanya mengapa alasan Sasuke melakukan hal ini. Jika dipikir lebih dalam memang apa yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke adalah hal yang sia-sia. Namun, ada sebuah dorongan yang begitu kuat yang dirasakan oleh hati pemuda berambut raven itu untuk melakukan hal ini semua.

Sebab, baru pertama kali ini ada yang meminta tolong padanya. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang penting untuk orang terdekatnya. Lingkungan keluarga dan sahabat tidaklah termasuk. Hal yang dilakukannya kini untuk orang lain yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya.

Dan gadis ini—gadis yang mempunyai iris emerald yang begitu memukau datang kekehidupannya tiba-tiba. Setidaknya Sasuke berharap jika apa yang dilakukannya ini bisa menolongnya. Meski sedikit dan tidak berarti untuk dirinya namun untuk diri gadis itu sendiri.

"Sasuke …"

"Aku tahu." Sasuke akhirnya angkat suara dengan nada lemah.

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban yang menurutnya tidak nyambung sama sekali dengan pertanyaannya.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Naruto," tegas Sasuke yang kini menatap wajah sahabatnya sesaat ia memberhentikan laju mobilnya karena ada _trafficlight_ di depan sana.

Menghela napas mengalah akhirnya Naruto mengangguk dan membuang muka ke kiri. Kembali memerhatikan beberapa deret toko dari dalam mobil. Tiba-tiba saja iris matanya tertarik pada sebuah meja kecil di tengah-tengah lorong jalan yang diapit oleh dua toko.

Meja bundar kecil dengan di beri penutup kain hitam. Dan di atas meja itu hanya ada sebuah bola kristal berwarna merah darah. Beralih dari bola kristal besar ada sepasang tangan putih dengan kuku-kuku jari yang di beri warna hitam melingkarinya. Sepasang tangan itu tidak menyentuh permukaan kristal, dan pemilik sepasang tangan putih itu adalah milik seorang perempuan dengan pakaian hitam. Kepalanya tertutupi oleh tudung pakaiannya yang sepertinya sebuah jubah.

Yang terlihat dari perempuan itu hanyalah setengah wajahnya dari hidung sampai bibir mungil berwarna merah darah. Tidak diketahui bagaimana warna iris matanya.

Dan entah bagaimana bisa Naruto begitu tertarik memerhatikannya. Dan anehnya para pejalan kaki melewati keberadaan perempuan itu seolah ia tidak ada di sana. Padahal banyak sekali para pejalan kaki yang masuk silih berganti di kedua samping toko dirinya berada.

Seharusnya, dengan penampilan aneh yang mencolok begitu dapat menarik perhatian orang. Kenapa malah sebaliknya? Seolah orang-orang yang melewatinya tidak mampu melihat keberadaan perempuan itu.

Deg!

Naruto tertegun sesaat ia sadar jika kepala perempuan yang ia perhatikan itu terangkat sedikit—namun tetap iris matanya tidak terlihat. Dan yang membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat tiba-tiba saat bibir merah perempuan itu membentuk sebuah senyuman yang terlihat begitu menyeramkan dimatanya.

_Apakah perempuan itu sadar jika sedang diperhatikan? _Begitu pikir Naruto.

Namun, Naruto langsung menggeleng seraya memejamkan kedua matanya. Hal itu mustahil terjadi karena jarak di mana ia berada berada jauh dengannya. Tidak mungkin juga perempuan itu tersenyum padanya.

"Hai."

Naruto langsung membuka kedua matanya dan refleks menjauhi jendela mobil yang dalam posisi terbuka tersebut ketika telinganya mendengar suara. Dan bola matanya nyaris keluar dari rongga ketika ia sadar siapa yang menyapanya.

Perempuan berbaju hitam yang tadi diperhatikannya sudah ada di samping mobilnya.

Naruto menyerngit heran ketika sadar cepat sekali perempuan itu berjalan dari tempat duduknya ke tempat dirinya berada. Hanya saat ia memejamkan kedua matanya barang sedetik, perempuan itu sudah ada di depan matanya. Jika dipikir-pikir hal itu sangatlah mustahil.

Dan pemuda berambut pirang tersebut merasakan firasat buruk dan aura yang tidak menyenangkan dari perempuan berbaju hitam tersebut.

Sasuke yang juga mendengar suara tersebut menolehkan kepalanya ke samping kiri. Sebelah alisnya terangkat dan wajahnya memasang ekspresi penasaran akan kehadiran gadis asing di samping mobilnya. Kedua mata onyx-nya bergulir menatap Naruto yang bagaimana bisa pemuda itu sudah bergeser dari tempat duduknya sehingga lengan kirinya bersinggungan dengan lengan pemuda itu.

"Hai." Sekali lagi gadis itu bersuara berusaha menyapa kedua pemuda tersebut dengan sebuah senyuman kecil tersungging di bibir.

Bahkan dalam jarak yang sudah sedekat ini wajahnya masih terlihat setengah.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup dan balik menyapa. "H—hai … "

"Kau memerhatikanku."

Seketika itu juga Naruto merasa tubuhnya membeku dan menegang di tempat. "M—maaf."

Perempuan itu hanya tersenyum lebih lebar mendengarnya.

Dan Sasuke yang tidak mengerti apa maksud kedatangan perempuan itu hanya memasang wajah datar tanpa ekspresi wajah yang berarti. Entah bagaimana juga kedua mata onyx-nya tertarik untuk terus memandang sosok perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu begitu menarik perhatian. Dan akhirnya kedua tangan putih perempuan itu menyingkap tudung kepalanya. Membiarkan ujung depan rambutnya jatuh begitu saja di kedua samping wajahnya. Helaian rambut yang begitu terlihat halus dan indah seperti emas membingkai wajah cantik nan putih pemiliknya. Iris matanya yang kini terlihat begitu indah memukau sewarna dengan mutiara ungu nampak bercahaya terkena sorot matahari.

Kedua pemuda itu seolah tersedot ke dalam dimensi lain saat memandang sepasang iris ungu milik gadis bersurai emas tersebut. Keduanya seolah tersedot ke dalam lorong tak berujung apabila mungkin terus menatapnya dalam jarak sedekat ini.

"Kau dalam masalah."

Sasuke hanya menyerngit heran dengan dahi terlipat sesaat iris mata perempuan itu menatap kedua mata onyx-nya. Sepertinya ucapannya ditujukan untuknya. Tapi, bagaimana bisa perempuan itu tahu jika kini ia sedang dirundung masalah? Apakah perempuan yang dihadapannya ini dapat membaca pikiran seseorang?

"Entah bagaimana caranya jiwamu terikat dengan seseorang," ucap perempuan itu.

"Jiwaku?" Tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Namun, kau bisa tenang. Apapun yang terjadi kau akan terselamatkan. Ia … adalah jiwa seorang pelindung."

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan kening lebih dalam mendengar penuturan perempuan beriris ungu tersebut yang tidak dapat ia mengerti sama sekali.

"Dan untukmu … " Perempuan berambut emas itu bergantian memandang Naruto. Sebuah senyuman yang lebih mengarah ke sebuah seringai itu terlihat di bibir merahnya. " … giliranmu akan segera tiba. Tapi, tenang saja … kematianmu tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Naruto melotot dengan mulut menganga mendengar penuturannya. Mendengar kata 'kematian' seketika membuat ia bergidik ngeri. Wajahnya langsung pucat pasi dengan jantung berdebar begitu kencang.

"A-apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bergetar.

Perempuan itu tidak menjawab dan hanya memasang senyum di bibirnya. Kemudian iris ungu yang dimilikinya beralih menatap wajah Sasuke kembali. "Rumah dengan pagar tinggi berwarna putih. Dinding rumah dengan warna hijau. Dan pohon sakura di sebrangnya. Itulah jawaban yang sedang kau cari."

TIIIIINNNNNNNNN!

CKITTT!

BRAAKKKK!

Naruto dan Sasuke sama-sama terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara klakson mobil dan suara benturan di depan sana tak jauh di mana mobilnya berada, dan keduanya juga refleks menoleh ke asal suara.

Sayup-sayup mereka mendengar suara beberapa orang pejalan kaki yang meributkan telah terjadi sebuah kecelakaaan.

Sasuke maupun Naruto kembali menoleh ke arah samping mobil di mana tadinya berdiri seorang perempuan di sana. Namun, kini tidak ada siapapun. Tidak ada yang berdiri di samping mobilnya seperti beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto yang penasaran kembali memusatkan pandangannya ke arah di mana pertama kali ia melihat perempuan itu duduk di belakang meja bundar berlapis kain hitam. Dan seketika tenggorokanya tercekat, jantungnya berdegup kencang, keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya.

Perempuan misterius itu hilang beserta dengan meja bundar dengan bola kristal di atasnya. Lorong di tengah-tengah kedua toko itu kosong seperti tidak ada yang menempatinya sejak awal.

Dan bagaimana bisa perempuan itu menghilang secara tiba-tiba tanpa ia sadari?

Dan bagaimana bisa juga perempuan itu bisa membereskan atau mengangkut meja itu ke tempat lain dalam waktu singkat?

Jika bisa … namun kenapa saat Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya lebih luas ia tidak menemukan perempuan itu dengan meja bundar dan bola kristalnya?

Seperti sihir.

Dalam sekejap saat perhatiannya teralih pada hal lain ia menghilang.

"Perempuan itu … menghilang? Tidak mungkin," sangkal Naruto dan langsung keluar dari dalam mobil diikuti oleh sosok Sasuke.

Keduanya berdiri di depan mobil dan saling memunggungi. Mencari keberadaan sosok seorang gadis berambut emas yang terlihat begitu aneh dan misterius. Perkataan yang terlontar keluar dari bibirnya sungguhlah tidak masuk akal. Akan tetapi, ada sesuatu yang membuat kedua pemuda itu tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja.

"Parah sekali keadaannya."

"Cepat panggilkan ambulans."

Sayup-sayup Naruto dan Sasuke mendengar teriakan beberapa orang yang berkerumun membentuk lingkaran di tengah-tengah jalan. Entah apa yang membuat keduanya kini berjalan mendekati kerumunan tersebut.

Tap!

Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti selangkah sesaat samar dan sekilas keduanya melihat bayangan Sakura yang berjalan memasuki kerumunan orang-orang. Keduanya saling pandang sebelum menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dengan panik. Dengan menghiraukan gerutuan dan sikutan orang-orang keduanya berhasil berada di garis depan.

Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat begitu ada banyak cairan merah pekat di jalanan aspal. Berbeda dengan Naruto, pemuda itu hanya terdiam dengan sorot mata tak biasa ketika melihat sosok seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri tak jauh di bawah kakinya.

Sosok seorang gadis tak dikenalnya dengan sekujur tubuh bersimbah darah.

"Tolong menyingkir!" Seru seorang petugas medis yang baru saja tiba-tiba beberapa detik lalu sambil membawa sebuah tandu dibantu dengan seorang petugas medis lain.

Korban kecelakaan itu sudah diangkat dengan hati-hati ke atas tandu dan mulai di masukkan ke dalam mobil ambulans. Sedangkan sang pelaku tabrakan sekaligus pemilik mobil sudah diamankan oleh pihak polisi untuk mencegah tindak melarikan diri.

Kerumunan orang-orang satu per satu mulai bubar. Naruto masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak bergulir ke bawah kakinya. Ia melihat sebuah benda kecil berwarna putih dekat di ujung sepatunya. Ia berjongkok dan mengambilnya dengan tangan kanan. Diperhatikannya benda itu sebelum ia genggam dan masukan ke dalam kantung celana.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini, Naruto."

"Hmmm…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Pirasatku buruk sekali, Sasuke." Naruto membuka suaranya setelah lima belas menit berlalu semenjak kejadian aneh yang dialaminya bersama perempuan misterius itu. "Kurasa kau pun merasakan hal yang sama. Bagaimana jika—"

"Aku akan meneruskannya."

"AARGGGHHH!" Naruto langsung mengacak-ngacak rambutnya disertai geraman. Wajahnya masih terlihat begitu pucat disertai keringat dingin. Dan mendengar penuturan yang tak pantang menyerah dari bibir sahabatnya tersebut seperti membebani kepalanya dengan bongkahan batu besar yang tidak dapat ia hindari.

"Kenapa harus aku yang kau ajak untuk pergi ke rumahnya?" Naruto sekali lagi menggerutu dan menatap sinis wajah Sasuke yang sama sekali tak dihiraukan oleh pemuda itu.

Sasuke tetap tenang dan fokus menyetir menatap jalanan didepannya. Sesekali ia menatap keadaan langit di atas kepalanya yang entah kenapa bisa berubah drastis dalam waktu sekejap. Lima menit yang lalu langit di atas kepalanya begitu cerah dan terang. Tak ada awan gelap yang menutupi keberadaan matahari. Namun sekarang, semuanya berubah kebalikannya seperti di sihir.

Awan gelap yang menggumpal disertai embusan angin yang mulai terasa dingin menyentuh kulit. Bahkan Naruto pun langsung menutup kaca jendela yang beberapa detik lalu masih ia buka. Suara gemuruh guntur mulai terdengar samar-samar. Langit gelap secara drastis dan keberadaan matahari seolah menghilang tenggelam di dalam gumpalan awal hitam yang berbentuk abstrak tersebut.

"Langitnya … "

Naruto terdiam dan ikut memandang keadaan langit lewat kaca jendela. Dan sekali lagi ia merasakan firasat buruk. Seolah ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi jika keduanya meneruskan perjalanan ini. Entah bagaimana caranya untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya tersebut jika mungkin saja jalan yang tengah di tuju olehnya mengandung bahaya.

Namun, Naruto kembali berpikir. Sasuke sama keras kepalanya dengan dirinya. Pasti sahabatnya itu akan melontarkan kata-kata yang pedas dan menyakitkan hati jika sedang _bad mood_. Dan ia malas berdebat saat itu terjadi. Tapi, bagaimana pun pesan peringatan akan kematiannya dari perempuan itu tidak bisa dihiraukan atau didiamkan.

Mungkin saja ucapannya akan menjadi kenyataan suatu hari nanti. Atau mungkin akan terjadi dalam waktu dekat ini. Siapa yang tahu 'kan?

Dan memikirkan hal tersebut malah semakin menambah perasaannya tak mengenakan.

"Naruto … " Sasuke bersuara setelah beberapa menit lalu terdiam ketika mengucapkan soal keadaan langit. "… maaf."

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar ucapan yang sama sekali tak pernah ia sangka akan terlontar dari bibir Sasuke. Permintaan maaf meski dengan suara datar dan dingin serta tanpa menatapnya, Naruto merasa jika Sasuke tulus mengucapkannya dan penuh dengan nada penyesalan ditelinganya.

Dan seketika Naruto meringis akan pemikiran bodohnya. Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Tentu saja ia pasti tidak bermaksud untuk membahayakan nyawanya. Tentu ia merasa bersalah karena sudah menyeretnya. Namun, hal itu juga yang membuktikan jika ia adalah orang yang dipercaya olehnya saat ini.

Mencoba kembali tenang dengan mengembuskan napas beberapa kali dan kembali menyenderkan punggungnya pada kursi jok, Naruto berusaha untuk mengendalikan perasaannya yang dihinggapi pirasat buruk. "Begitu pun aku, Sasuke."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Maaf jika aku terlalu pengecut saat ini."

".."

"…"

"…"

"Hn." Sasuke diam-diam tersenyum tipis mendengarnya.

Rasanya ia tidak salah memilih orang untuk mengungkapkan misteri hilangnya Sakura saat ini. Naruto adalah orang yang tepat untuk bisa dipercaya.

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke melambatkan mobilnya ketika melihat beberapa meter jalan dihadapannya di tutup dengan adanya _barricade_ di sepanjang jalan beserta adanya garis polisi. Dan seorang petugas kepolisian memberikan isyarat padanya di depan sana untuk menepi ke samping. Berlaku juga pada kendaraan di samping kanannya.

Tuk! Tuk!

Seorang petugas polisi mengetuk dua kali kaca jendela mobilnya ketika mobilnya berhenti tepat disampingnya. "Selamat sore."

"Hn." Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya ketika mulai berpikir apakah telah terjadi sesuatu di depan sana. Yang mungkin saja dapat menghambatnya menuju rumah Sakura.

"Tujuan kalian?"

"_Jl. Red Fox_."

Petugas polisi itu terdiam cukup lama setelah mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Raut wajahnya menegaskan jika memang telah terjadi sesuatu di depan sana. Keberadaan _barricade _dan _police line_ adalah bukti nyatanya. Begitu pun dengan keberadaan beberapa petugas kepolisian, bahkan ada sebuah mesin yang entah apa namanya yang fungsinya untuk mengangkut benda-benda berat.

"Batalkan saja."

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Naruto yang angkat suara dengan nada sewot. _Hell yeah!_ Ia sudah susah payah menahan rasa takutnya sejauh ini dan setelah sesaat lagi ia akan sampai di rumah Sakura ia harus membatalkan pergi ke sana?

"Sebuah pohon tumbang terkena kilatan pertir dan menghalangi badan jalan. Itu sebabnya tidak ada mobil yang bisa lewat."

Alasan yang tepat dan mampu membuat Sasuke dan Naruto bungkam seketika. Sekaligus memberikan kabar buruk yang pastinya akan menghambat jalan keduanya. Jalan menuju _Red Fox_ ini memang melewati pinggiran hutan di kedua samping bahu jalan. Pohonnya pun berukuran besar dan menjulang tinggi, daunnya pun begitu lebat. Kabar jika malam hari tiba ada sekawanan hewan buas yang entah bagaimana tidak pernah diketahui wujudnya.

Meski tidak pernah ada korban jiwa, kadang banyak para penduduk yang melewati hutan itu sering mendengar geraman hewan.

"Kalian mengerti?" Ucap petugas polisi itu dengan nada tegas.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang dengan wajah cemas. Akhirnya sebuah hambatan meski kecil tiba pada keduanya. Apakah itu artinya memang Sakura tidak bisa ditolong? Apa itu artinya akan ada kendala yang lebih besar yang akan dihadapi keduanya untuk sampai bisa menemukan Sakura?

"Apa ada jalan alternatif lain untuk menuju ke sana?" Tanya Sasuke.

Polisi itu nampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Dari raut wajah yang bisa Sasuke baca sepertinya polisi itu bukanlah polisi khusus untuk menangani daerah sini. Terlihat dari gerak-geriknya yang kaku dan memasang wajah tidak tahu.

"Aku bukan polisi yang sering berjaga di tempat ini, jadi aku tidak tahu."

_Benar, 'kan?_

"Tapi … sepertinya _dia _tahu. Tunggu sebentar, akan kutanyakan padanya."

"Hn." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mengekori punggung polisi tersebut.

Terlebih ketika polisi itu mendekati keberadaan polisi lain yang jauh lebih muda darinya tersebut. Mereka nampak bercakap-cakap sambil sesekali memandang ke arah mobilnya.

Sasuke memerhatikan kedua polisi yang umurnya jauh beda tersebut dengan pandangan selidik. Terlebih ia sedikit penasaran dengan polisi muda yang seperti terlihat berumur sama dengannya tersebut. Fostur tubuh mereka kurang lebih sama meski tubuh polisi muda itu terlihat berisi dengan otot lengan yang terlihat dibalik seragam polisinya.

Dan pemuda berambut raven itu sedikit memicingkan matanya untuk melihat wajah polisi muda tersebut. Tapi, karena polisi muda itu memakai sebuah topi sehingga menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Apalagi wajahnya kini dalam keadaan menunduk ketika merogoh suatu benda dari dalam _dashboar_ mobilnya yang kemudian benda itu ia berikan pada polisi paruh baya tersebut.

Dan polisi yang sudah berumur itu kembali berjalan ke arah mobilnya berada setelah mendapatkan sebuah kertas kecil yang sepertinya itu sebuah map.

"... jalur alternatif yang kalian butuhkan, kalian bisa mengikuti jalur dengan garis merah ini. Dari sini kalian tinggal berbalik arah kemudian belok ke arah kanan. Dari sana kalian lurus saja dan setelahnya ikuti rute ini."

Sasuke menerima lembaran map itu dengan alis saling berkedut dan dahi terlipat. Membaca peta cukuplah sulit apalagi map daerah di mana ia tidak mengenalnya sama sekali. Jika salah mengambil jalan bisa-bisa ia tersesat.

"Kalau begitu … selamat jalan dan hati-hati."

Sasuke mengangguk dan mulai memundurkan mobilnya dan berbalik arah setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Sebelum mobilnya melaju semakin jauh kedua mata onyx-nya melirik ke arah kaca spion di samping kanannya.

Polisi yang umurnya begitu muda tersebut tengah memandang kearahnya dari dalam mobil. Dan saat itu juga pandangan keduanya bertemu.

Iris jade tajam menatapnya dengan sorot mata dingin.

Entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke merasa terganggu dengan pandangan mata polisi muda tersebut. Pandangan polisi itu seolah membencinya dan nampak tidak menyukai dirinya.

Dan Sasuke pun merasa terancam karenanya, bahkan sampai mobilnya berbelok ke arah kanan ia masih merasa jika dirinya sedang di tatap. Meski kini mobilnya sudah menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Kali ini Sasuke yang merasakan firasat buruk.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesaat Sasuke membelokkan stir kemudinya ke kanan ia tertegun. Jalan lurus yang ada di depannya terlihat begitu sepi. Meski rumah-rumah mewah berjejer berderet dari arah kiri dan kanannya tapi rumah-rumah itu terlihat tak berpenghuni.

Ya, jalanan perumahan yang kini dilalui mobilnya begitu sepi tak berpenghuni. Meski jalanan itu bersih tak ada sampah yang berserakan, justru itulah yang terlihat begitu mengerikan. Perkarangan di masing-masing rumah nampak terawat dengan baik. Sasuke berpikir tidak adakah orang yang tinggal di sini?

Tetapi, melihat ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir di depan beberapa rumah yang dilewatinya mematahkan hasil pemikirannya tersebut. Jadi, kemana orang-orang yang menghuni puluhan rumah di samping kiri dan kanannya tersebut?

"Sepi sekali. Sasuke, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"…" Sasuke hanya terdiam sambil terus menjalankan mobilnya meski dengan lambat.

"Tidak ada orang yang bisa kita tanyai."

"…"

"Dimana rumah Sakura? Tidak mungkin 'kan kita mengetuk satu persatu pintu rumah ini untuk bertanya?" tanya Naruto dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang dibanjiri keringat. Pemuda berambut pirang tersebut menyerngit saat melihatnya.

Pemuda berambut raven itu nampak kepanasan padahal AC di dalam mobilnya sudah dinyalakan. Bahkan cuaca hari ini pun mendung yang sudah pasti udaranya dingin. "Hey! Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Kurasa kita harus—"

"_Rumah dengan pagar tinggi berwarna putih. Dinding rumah dengan warna hijau. Dan pohon sakura di sebrangnya."_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan peremuan misterius berbaju hitam itu terngiang di dalam kepalanya. Dan Sasuke langsung terdiam dengan wajah kaku dan pucat.

"Hey, Sasuke. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Rumah dengan pagar tinggi berwarna putih. Dinding rumah dengan warna hijau. Dan pohon sakura disebrangnya."

"Hah?" Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar lontaran kata yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Dan rasa-rasanya juga ia pernah mendengar kata-kata itu sebelumnya. Dan teringat kejadian aneh yang menimpanya saat mobilnya terjebak _trafficlight_ membuat pemuda itu langsung tercengang. "Jangan bilang kalau—"

"Itu sebuah petunjuk," ucap Sasuke cepat memotong kata-kata Naruto.

"…"

"Itu tidak mungkin. Perempuan itu pasti mengada-ngada. Kau percaya begitu saja omongannya, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti benar atau tidaknya kita buktikan saja dengan mencari petunjuk yang ada."

"Ini konyol," ucap Naruto dan setelahnya ia langsung membulatkan matanya disertai gelengan kepala.

Setelah Sasuke membelokkan stir kemudinya kembali ke arah kiri karena ada belokan di ujung jalan keduanya tercengang. Bahkan Naruto langsung keluar dari mobil dan menunjuk salah satu rumah tak jauh di depannya. Sedangkan Sasuke melongokan kepalanya ke luar. Ia mencari keberadaan pohon Sakura di sebrang rumah itu, namun pohon itu tidak ada.

Sasuke tidak yakin rumah dengan pagar tinggi berwarna putih dan bercat dinding hijau muda itu adalah rumah yang ditujunya. Sebab, ia tidak melihat ada pohon Sakura yang tumbuh menjulang tinggi baik di sebrang rumah itu, di samping kiri, di samping kanan. Tidak dimanapun. Yang ada hanyalah lahan kosong seperti sebuah lapangan khusus untuk anak-anak bermain.

"Bukankah itu rumahnya? Lalu dimana pohon sakuranya?" Tanya Naruto dan memutar badannya ke arah kanan, kiri maupun belakang. Bahkan sampai Naruto memicingkan matanya agar bisa melihat lebih jauh. Namun, tetap tidak ada. Pemuda berambut pirang itu pun tak melihat ada pohon sakura yang tumbuh dekat rumah tersebut.

"Bagaimana ini, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Sasuke kembali menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Naruto di belakang. Toh, tanpa menyuruh Naruto untuk naik kembali ke dalam mobilnya pun pemuda itu sudah berlari mengikuti mobilnya. Terlebih jarak rumah itu sudah begitu dekat.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan pintu gerbang rumah dengan pagar tinggi berwarna putih tersebut. Ia mendekati pintu gerbang yang ia kira terkunci namun tidak. Berpandang sejenak dengan Naruto akhirnya Sasuke mendorong ke dalam pintu gerbang itu dan mulai melangkah masuk. Diikuti oleh Naruto dibelakangnya.

Baik Naruto atau pun Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sisi luar bagian rumah. Merekam dengan jelas bagaimana seluk beluk rumah yang baru kali ini mereka injakan kaki.

Iris saffire Naruto melihat ada sebuah ayunan ban dengan kedua tali yang terikat pada batang pohon besar tepat disamping kanan rumah tersebut. Keningnya berkerut saat sepintas ada pertanyaan yang melintas di dalam kepalanya tentang ayunan tersebut. Pertanyaan itu adalah, kenapa ayunan itu bergerak ke depan dan belakang seperti beberapa detik lalu ada orang yang menaiki ayunan tersebut?

Jika ayunan itu tergerak karena angin harusnya hanya bergerak sedikit saja. Tapi, ayunan itu kini bergerak aneh seolah beberapa saat lalu ada yang menaiki dan memainkannya.

Deg!

Naruto langsung terdiam kaku sesaat ia melihat ada sebuah kepala yang melongo dari balik batang pohon. Kepala seorang peremuan dengan rambut berwarna merah darah. Hanya setengah tubuhnya saja yang terlihat dalam pandangan Naruto. Dan saat Naruto hendak ingin mendekatinya Sasuke sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya agar mengikutinya.

"Cepat sedikit."

"Tunggu sebentar, Sasuke. Rasanya aku melihat ada seseorang dibalik pohon itu sedang memerhatikan kita."

Sasuke melirik sekilas pohon besar dengan ayunan tersebut dan kemudian berdecak sebal. "Hanya perasaanmu saja."

"Cih! Kau tidak percaya apa yang kuucapkan? Tadi itu aku benar-benar—"

KRIEETTTTT!

Perkataannya sukses terpotong sesaat pintu rumah di depan keduanya perlahan bergerak terbuka. Dari sela pintu yang sudah terbuka setengah itu terlihat sosok seorang wanita yang hanya terlihat setengah badannya.

"Siapa … kalian?" Tanya wanita itu lirih.

Naruto langsung berjengit ketika mendengar nada bicara wanita itu. Entah bagaimana bisa ia beranggapan jika wanita itu berbicara seperti orang yang sudah mati. Begitu pelan, lirih, lemah dan mungkin jika ketiganya berada dalam keramaian dan ketika wanita itu berbicara sudah pasti tidak akan terdengar. Pastinya hanya akan terlihat jika bibir wanita itu bergerak.

Berhubung suasana di sekitarnya sepi baik Sasuke maupun Naruto bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

Sebelum menjawab Naruto memandang ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Kami kemari—"

"Ingin menemui Sakura." Sasuke dengan cepat memotong ucapan Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh sahabatnya ini hanya terdiam. Bergeming di tempat sesaat Sasuke maju selangkah dihadapannya.

Wanita itu membuka lebih lebar pintu rumahnya. Dan sekarang terlihat lebih jelas bagaimana rupa wanita itu. Sosok seorang wanita berambut merah lurus. Iris mata berwarna hitam dengan kulit pucat. Dan entah bagaimana bisa Sasuke menyimpulkan jika pandangan wanita itu begitu kosong dan hampa. Seperti jiwanya telah lenyap meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Kau … siapa?"

Naruto memandang Sasuke ketika sahabatnya itu terdiam dan hanya menghela napas. Terlihat Sasuke tengah memejamkan kedua matanya barang sebentar sebelum memang wajah tegas dihadapan wanita berambut merah darah itu.

"Aku … adalah kekasih Sakura."

Kerutan samar langsung tercetak di dahi wanita berambut merah tersebut. Iris kelamnya memandang Sasuke dari ujung kepala sampai ujung ganti. Namun, kini iris matanya memandang sosok Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan wanita itu tertuju padanya hanya diam. Dan dahi pemuda itu langsung menyerngit sesaat di bibir pucat wanita berambut merah itu tercetak senyuman samar.

"Masuklah … kalian berdua."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang sebelum akhirnya mengikuti ucapan wanita berambut merah itu. Mengekori sosoknya masuk ke dalam rumah. Dan hal pertama yang dirasakan oleh kedua pemuda itu adalah rasa sepi dan hawa yang begitu tidak mengenakan.

Entah apa sebabnya, tapi kini Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan asing di dadanya. Sebuah perasaan sepi dan penuh dengan kesedihan. Mungkinkah karena pemilik rumah ini sedang dilanda sedih sehingga hawa di sekitar rumahnya begitu suram dan tidak bercahaya?

"Duduklah."

Naruto langsung mengambil tempat duduk yang bersebrangan dengan sosok wanita berambut merah tersebut, begitu pun dengan Sasuke. Keduanya duduk dengan tenang dengan sorot mata menjelajahi isi rumah tersebut. Terlebih ketika ada beberapa figura yang menggantung di dinding dan meja kecil samping kiri wanita itu duduk.

Mengerngit heran dilakukan oleh Naruto sesaat matanya bersiborok dengan figura foto yang menampilkan objek dua orang gadis berambut merah yang wajahnya begitu mirip. Dan salah satu dari dua orang gadis di foto itu rasanya ia mengenalnya.

"Apa … kalian tahu … apa yang sudah terjadi … pada Sakura?"

Naruto terlihat hendak membuka mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan jawaban ketika Sasuke duluan lah yang sudah berbicara.

"Tidak. Kami—maksudku … selama beberapa hari ini Sakura tidak menghubungiku. Dan saat aku berusaha untuk menghubunginya selalu tidak ada jawaban."

"Ah, benar, itulah alasan kau langsung datang kemari." Terdengar nada kecewa dan sebuah helaan napas yang begitu berat dari wanita berambut merah itu. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menekan dadanya kuat sehingga setiap nada yang keluar dari bibir wanita itu begitu perih.

Sasuke langsung merasa tidak enak hati karena sudah berbohong mengenai hubungan 'palsu' yang ia buat beberapa detik lalu. Namun, itu semua dilakukannya karena memang tidak ada alasan yang lebih kuat dari pada ini untuk menghadapi—yang kemungkinan besar—wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah Ibu kandung Sakura.

"Sebenarnya … apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura?"

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto langsung tertegun sesaat wanita yang duduk dihadapannya ini langsung menangis dengan memuntahkan air mata yang begitu deras dari kedua sudut matanya.

"Bibi … tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto.

Dengan pelan wanita itu menghapus kedua pipinya pelan dengan punggung tangan. Senyuman lirih tercipta di bibirnya yang pucat. "Anakku—Sakura telah diculik sekitar tiga hari yang lalu."

Ternyata memang benar dugaan Sasuke, wanita cantik berambut merah diihadapanya ini adalah Ibu kandung Sakura.

"Diculik? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Sasuke yang nada suaranya terdengar begitu khawatir dan sedih tanpa dibuat-buat.

Bahkan Naruto yang mendengarnya jelas karena memang duduk disampingnya langsung menyerngitkan dahi dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan perbuatannya tersebut tidak digubris sama sekali oleh Sasuke.

"Pada saat itu Bibi sedang sakit, maka Sakura lah yang menggantikan Bibi untuk membeli bahan makanan satu minggu ke depan. Hari itu sudah sore, cuaca diluar tidak begitu bagus. Bibi sudah melarangnya, tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras pergi. Bibi tidak bisa mencegahnya."

"…"

"Satu jam, dua jam, bahkan sampai larut malam Bibi tetap menunggu kepulangannya. Namun, Sakura tidak pernah kembali. Pirasat dan bayangan buruk apa yang telah terjadi pada Sakura mulai bermunculan. Dan Bibi langsung memanggil polisi setempat dan menceritakan semuanya dari awal."

"…"

"Selang setengah jam kemudian setelah para polisi mencari dimana kiranya Sakura pernah melewati beberapa jalanan di daerah sini, mereka hanya menemukan syal dan sandal yang dipakainya saja beserta dompetnya."

"Dompet itu … kosong?" tanya Sasuke

"Ya. Isinya sudah tidak ada."

Sasuke dan Naruto saling pandang satu sama lain. Rasanya ada yang janggal ketika wanita berambut merah dihadapannya tersebut ketika menceritakan reka kejadiannya. Entah bagaimana bisa juga Sasuke sama sekali tidak memercayai setiap perkataannya.

Pirasat? Mungkin.

"Lalu … apakah Sakura sudah diketemukan dan pelakunya sudah tertangkap?"

"Tidak. Sakura—anakku … masih belum kembali. Dan para polisi mulai menyerah untuk menangani kasus ini—hiks!"

Lama ketiganya terdiam sampai wanita berambut merah itu bangkit dan langsung duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke beserta menggenggam tangannya dengan linangan air mata membasahi pipi. "Bibi mohon! Jika kau benar-benar menyayangi Sakura sebagai seorang kekasih, temukan dan bawa dia pulang ke rumah."

Sasuke nampak memejamkan kedua matanya dan setelah itu wajahnya terlihat begitu tegas dengan sorot mata penuh keyakinan. "Aku pasti akan menemukan Sakura. Aku berjanji."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa ada yang menyenggol lengannya. Dan pelaku yang melakukan hal tersebut adalah Naruto. Mau tak mau Sasuke menengokan kepalanya ke samping kiri dan menatap jengkel wajah sahabatnya itu.

Namun, mata Naruto tengah menatap lurus ke arah depan tanpa menggubris tatapan jengkelnya. Enggan, akhirnya Sasuke pun mengikuti arah pandang Naruto. Dan pemuda tampan berambut emo tersebut langsung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sosok seorang gadis berambut merah marun dengan gaya rambut asimetris, iris mata seperti batu ruby yang dilindungi dengan sebuah kacamata berbingkai warna coklat. Satu hal yang membuat Naruto merasa tidak ingin lama-lama menatap wajahnya—bukan karena gadis itu mempunyai wajah yang jelek, malah sebaliknya. Rupa gadis itu begitu cantik dan manis. Melainkan karena wajahnya begitu pucat dengan seraut ekspresi dingin.

Dan baru Naruto sadari jika sosok gadis yang ia lihat di balik pohon itu adalah gadis berambut merah itu.

"Dia … siapa? Kenapa wajahnya mirip dengan Sakura?" Tanya Naruto.

"Dia juga adalah anakku. Namanya Karin." Wanita berambut merah itu bangkit berdiri dan berjalan mendekati sosok gadis berwajah pucat tersebut. Namun, sebelum itu ia menghapus dulu kedua pipinya agar bekas air mata yang tadi mengalir deras dari kedua sudut matanya dapat tersamarkan. "Beri salam, mereka adalah teman-teman adikkmu."

Karin berjalan pelan dan orang pertama yang ia tatap langsung adalah Naruto. Gadis cantik itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Mau tak mau akhirnya Naruto menyambut juga uluran tangan tersebut, dan setelahnya ia langsung tersentak karena hanya rasa dinginlah yang ia rasakan sesaat jabatan tangan itu terlepas. Hal tersebut berlaku juga pada Sasuke.

"Kau … baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke saat Karin menjabat tangannya lebih lama dari Naruto.

Namun, bukan jawaban yang Sasuke dapatkan melainkan sebuah senyuman tipis di bibir Karin yang pucat. Dan setelah itu jabatan tangan itu terlepas dan Karin berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu begitu saja.

"Dia sedang sakit, semenjak hilangnya Sakura ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Maafkan atas sikapnya tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, Bi."

"Boleh Bibi tahu siapa nama kalian?"

"Aku … Uchiha Sasuke."

Iris kelam wanita berambut merah itu beralih pada Naruto.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, salam kenal."

Tanpa diduga wanita berambut merah itu tersenyum lebih lebar dari beberapa saat lalu saat Naruto memperkenalkan diri. "Perkenalkan … nama Bibi adalah … Uzumaki Mito. Aku adalah kakak kembar ibumu, Uzumaki Kushina."

Dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangga dengan mulut lebar disertai bola mata membulat nyaris keluar dari rongganya.

Berbeda dengan ekpresi yang Sasuke perlihatkan. Pemuda itu terlihat sedang berpikir keras saat ini. Jika tidak salah lihat nama yang tertera di kertas selebaran info yang menyatakan Sakura hilang adalah berbeda. Marga wanita berambut merah dihadapannya ini dan Sakura berbeda. Uzumaki dan Haruno. Mungkinkah, Sakura itu bukanlah anak yang lahir dari rahim seorang wanita yang berdiri dihadapannya? Itu berarti … orang yang ada dihadapannya ini sama sekali tidak punya ikatan darah dengan Sakura?

Sasuke berdecih ketika mulai sadar jika ternyata masalah yang dihadapinya semakin rumit. Terlebih wanita berambut merah dihadapannya ini adalah kakak kandung ibu sahabatnya. Lelucon apa ini? Yang benar saja!

"Bibi … adalah kakak kembar ibukku? Bagaimana bisa?"

Uzumaki Mito—yang wanita berambut merah itu deklarasikan sebagai namanya—melangkah dan duduk kembali di sofa. Tangannya terulur meraih sebuah figura dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. "Kami berdua saudara kembar. Aku lahir lebih dulu dari pada Kushina. Jika kau tidak percaya, silahkan tanyakan pada Ibumu."

"Mirip sekali … " gumam Sasuke sesaat ia melirik siluet dua orang gadis di dalam foto yang digenggam oleh Naruto.

"Ibuku tidak pernah menceritakan atau menyinggung soal keberadaan Bibi."

Mito nampak tersenyum maklum dengan senyuman lemah di bibir. "Sebenarnya selama ini Bibi tidak tinggal di Konoha. Bibi tinggal di Suna bersama Karin dan suamiku. Wajar, jika Kushina tidak pernah membicarakan tentang Bibi yang tinggalnya sangat jauh darinya. Kami pun _lost contact_ saat itu. Mungkin juga, Kushina tidak tahu jika Bibi sudah kembali ke Konoha."

"Bibi … " Panggil Sasuke dengan ekspresi wajah yang gusar.

"Ya?"

"Apakah … Sakura itu bukanlah anak kandung Bibi?"

Kerutan samar tercetak jelas di dahi Mito. "Apakah Sakura tidak pernah memberitahumu?" Tanyanya balik.

Kepanikan nampak terepleksikan dengan jelas di mata Sasuke. Pemuda itu sepertinya sudah salah bertanya. Bisa jadi, wanita berambut merah itu curiga jika ia bukanlah kekasih Sakura. Ia hanya berpura-pura saja mengenal Sakura. Jika benar begitu, bisa gawat.

"Tidak." Sasuke memilih untuk berkata jujur saja. Berbohong akan semakin menambah kecurigaan.

"Aneh sekali. Tapi, sebenarnya itu adalah hal wajar."

"Jadi?"

"Ya, keluarga kami mengadopsi Sakura disebuah panti asuhan setelah satu bulan kami pindah kemari. Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng dan kembali berpikir. Ingin menanyakan lebih jauh bagaimana kehidupan Sakura dan bagaimana ia bisa diadopsi oleh keluarga Uzumaki diurungkannya. Karena Sasuke berpikir, bertanya lebih dari ini akan membuatnya dicurigai.

Sepertinya Sakura sendirilah yang menjadi misteri dalam kisah ini. Siapa dia? Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi anak yatim-piatu? Dan kenapa bisa ia menjadi korban penculikan?

Semuanya masih menjadi misteri yang harus Sasuke pecahkan hanya untuk mencari sebuah kebenaran yang akan mengejutkannya nanti.

.

.

Karin kembali mendatangi ruang tamu dengan kedua tangan menyangga sebuah nampan kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir kecil yang mengeluarkan asap kecil.

Sasuke menebak isi dari cangkir itu adalah teh hangat.

Sikap diam dan langsung pergi ketika masih ada tamu mungkin memang hal buruk, tetapi gadis itu kembali lagi dengan membawa sebuah minuman untuk tamunya.

Dengan sebuah senyuman tipis Karin meletakan kedua cangkir itu ke hadapan Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Beristirahatlah. Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, Nak."

"… baik." Begitu pelan dan nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan ketika akhirnya Karin bersuara untuk menjawab ucapan ibunya.

Gadis yang memakai kacamata untuk melindungi iris matanya itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang tamu. Namun, entah apa sebabnya ia mendadak berhenti dan membalikkan badannya agak menyamping. Sorot matanya lurus memandang ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto lah satu-satunya orang yang menyadari pandangan Karin, karena memang ia sedang memerhatikan punggung gadis itu. Tiba-tiba saja kedua bahu Naruto menegang ketika ia melihat Karin mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya pada dirinya.

"Sa … ku … ra … "

Meski Naruto tak dapat mendengarnya namun ia bisa membacanya dari gerak bibir Karin ketika gadis itu mengeja nama seseorang.

Naruto mulai merasa ia bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saat ini. Terlebih ketika ia menyadari arah telunjuk Karin bukanlah menunjuk pada dirinya, namun ke belakang dirinya. Gadis itu seolah sedang menunjuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Dan nama yang ia sebutkan beberapa detik lalu … mungkinkah kini orang yang sedang berdiri dibelakangnya adalah arwah … Sakura?

"Silahkan diminum!"

Dengan kedua tangan yang sudah gemetar Naruto mengambil telinga cangkir itu. Ia berusaha untuk bersikap wajar tanpa memerdulikan pandangan Karin yang masih menatap ke arahnya. Dan cangkir itu bergetar ditangannya membuat Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

" … ya." Naruto mendekatkan bibir cangkir itu dan meneguk pelan isinya. Dan kedua bola matanya nyaris keluar sesaat ia mencicipi rasa tehnya.

Dingin.

Asap yang mengepul keluar dari cangkir itu bukanlah menandakan jika cairan di dalamnya hangat. Sebaliknya, asap yang mengepul keluar dari cangkir itu menandakan jika cairan di dalamnya adalah … dingin seperti es.

_Kenapa?_

"Apakah rasanya tidak enak?" Tanya Uzumaki Mito disertai kernyitan dahi saat melihat ekspresi tak biasa dari wajah Naruto.

"Ah, tidak." Naruto berdusta akan hal itu. Ia memandang sosok Karin yang melemparkan sebuah senyuman dengan sorot mata ganjil padanya.

Dan saat Karin membalikkan badannya dan melangkah pergi dari pandangannya Naruto langsung menghela napas lega tanpa bisa ia cegah. Hal ini mengundang pertanyaan dari wajah Sasuke.

Sasuke hendak bertanya namun tiba-tiba saja ia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Ada hawa tidak mengenakan yang berasal dari arah belakang punggungnya. Entah hal apa itu, namun ada sebuah rasa takut yang kini mengalir di setiap aliran darahnya sampai ke jantung. Degupannya bahkan membuatnya sesak. Dan tiba-tiba saja bulir-bulir keringat mulai muncul satu persatu dari balik pori-pori kulitnya.

Perasaan seperti ini ia pernah rasakan sesaat ia terbangun dari mimpi.

"_Sakura?"_ Batin Sasuke bertanya.

"Lebih baik kami pulang sekarang. Kami akan mengabari Bibi jika kami mendapat pentunjuk di mana Sakura berada."

Sasuke tersadar dari pikirannya saat mendengar ucapan Naruto. Dan ia ikut bangkit berdiri mengikuti jejak sahabatnya. Keduanya melangkah melewati pintu keluar dan berpamitan sekali lagi dengan sebuah bungkukkan kepala.

Meski sedikit bingung kenapa kedua tamunya tiba-tiba saja bersikap aneh, Uzumaki Mito tetap tersenyum kecil mengantar tamunya keluar pintu.

Naruto berjalan cepat memimpin di depan, dan Sasuke yang berjalan di belakangnya menengokan kepalanya ke arah samping kanan. Ia melihat jika Karin tengah berdiri di dekat sebuah ayunan yang bergerak kasar ke depan ke belakang.

Penglihatannya yang salah atau kah memang benar adanya sosok seorang perempuan lain yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Karin?

Karena itu, Sasuke menyipitkan kedua matanya dan ia melihat ke arah tangan kiri Karin yang seperti tengah bertautan tangan dengan seseorang.

Siapa …

… sosok perempuan berambut panjang yang bersembunyi di belakang punggung Karin?

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ayo main ... " Karin berucap lirih dan menengokan kepalanya ke belakang, sedikit menggeser tubuhnya.

"..."

"…"

"…"

"… Sakura!"

.

.

.

.

_**Tsudzuku**_

_Balasan review non-login :_

__Azizah Primadani : Maaf ya ga bisa update kilat. Hahaha. Syukurlah kalau km menikmati saat membca fic ini. Keep support me, 'kay_

__Scarlet24 : Oke. Ini udah di update. Review?_

__Clarist : Udah apa belum yaaaaa… mengenai hal itu masih misteri. Karena itu hrus ngikutin perkembangan fic nya ya biar ga penasaran. Heheh._

__SasuSaku Uchiha : Aaaaaa~Makasiiiihhh__ Romance, ya… mngkin ada, tp nanti diakhir. Q ga tega bikin romance Sasuke sama arwah. Wkwkwkwkwkw._

__Racchan Motomiya : Amiiiinnn. Q sedang berusaha mewujudkan keduanya. Doa'in yaa… hehehe. Thank's buat reviewnya._

__Anna S : Deg-deg-an? Apalagi authornya yang bikin ini fic… hahahaha. Makasih. Ganbarimashu~_

__Cherryxsasuke : Oke. Ini udh dilanjut. Keep support me, 'kay?:*_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Err… tidak banyak yang mau q sampaikan. Pertama cuma permintaan maaf krn ga bisa update sesuai harapan para reader-sama:P_

_Trus bnyk pertanyaan yng bermunculan mengenai apakah Sakura itu masih hidup apa mati. Jawabannya? RAHASIAAAAAA~_

_Mueeheheheheheheheheh~#devillaugh_

_Klu mau coba deh liat judul ficnya, nymbng sama isi dan ending dr fic ini nnti._

_Trus mengenai Uzumaki Mito sama Kushina, kubuat mereka saudara kembar. Toh, di cannon-nya mrk juga satu Klan meski bukan saudara kembar. Hahaha.#nocoment_

_Horror-nya mngkn ga terlalu menonjol, q ingin lbh mnunjukan sisi kemisterian fic ini. Mengenai romance SasuSaku, ada di akhir fic ini nanti._

_Oke… sejauh ini bisa menebak gmn untuk alur certa chapter brkutnya?_

_Terus, ada yang 'ngeh siapa polisi muda yang di awal crta?#Blushing/_

_._

_._

_._

_**REVIEWS**_


End file.
